Mr. Ray
Mr. Ray is a blue and white spotted eagle ray who appears in Finding Nemo, and briefly in'' Finding Dory.'' Appearances ''Finding Nemo Mr. Ray is the teacher of Nemo's class. He's the jolliest science master working in marine education. He is an eagle ray who believes in the practical, taking his little fishy pupils for a ride on his back to teach them about the other creatures of the seabed and singing a whole bunch of memory-aiding ditties along the way. He helps teach his class by singing the "Let's Name the Species" song. Despite his jolly personality, he is shown to be very protective of his students, telling them to hide under him when danger approaches like when divers arrive at the coral reef. At the end of the film, he takes the class on a field trip to the drop-off, much to Marlin's discomfort for his son's sake. He is then seen with a newcomer student named Squirt who joins the whole class on another field trip. Finding Dory Mr. Ray returns in this sequel this time only appearing at the beginning of the film. In this film, he first appears telling his class about the stingray migration, a journey back to home as he takes the class to the spot where the stingray migration shows up. When the stingrays show up, Dory, who was staring at the seaweed thinking about her past, accidentally gets swooped up by the stingray swarm, knocking her out unconsciously. He is last seen wishing Dory good luck on finding her parents. At the end, Mr. Ray leaves his class under Hank, Destiny, and Bailey while he joins the migration. Unlike the first film, he is not seen after this point in the film. He is also mentioned by Kathy, when Hank heard a question. Disney Parks The Seas with Nemo & Friends Mr. Ray and the rest of the characters from Finding Nemo were introduced to the attraction when ''The Living Seas was reopened in 2007 as The Seas with Nemo & Friends. He is first seen at the beginning of the attraction where the guests pass far through the reef where he and his students try to search for Nemo to go exploring with him. He is last seen during the musical number In The Big Blue World singing with his students during the end of the attraction. Trivia *Mr. Ray's voice actor, Bob Peterson, also voiced other Pixar characters such as Roz, a female character from Monsters, Inc., both Dug and Alpha, two dogs from Up and Chick Hicks in Cars 3. *He is the teacher of the younger school of fishes. *A toy version of him makes a cameo in Toy Story 3 twice along with a toy version of one of the dolphins from Finding Nemo and a toy tractor resembling the ones from Cars. **They are also among the "sinker" toys in Partysaurus Rex. *Mr. Ray appeared at the beginning of the introductory video at The Science Behind Pixar along with Roz from Monsters, Inc. to greet the visitors and provide them with safety precautions. Gallery Mr Ray.jpg Partysaurus Rex Mr. Ray Cameo.jpg|Mr. Ray appears in Partysaurus Rex during the bathtime party scene. Finding Nemo Snowglobe.jpeg Finding Dory Swigglefish Mr. Ray Figure.jpg Mr Ray Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Finding Dory Mr. Ray Plush.jpg Mr. Ray Inflatable Ride On.jpg Finding Dory Mystery Minis.jpg December14th.png|Mr. Ray's page in Disneystrology Finding Dory Chinese Poster 02.jpg Disney-World-Art-of-Animation.jpg|Mr. Ray at the entrance to The Art of Animation Resort External links * es:El Sr. Raya nl:Meester Ray pt-br:Tio Raia ru:Мистер Скат Category:Schoolteachers Category:Males Category:Pixar characters Category:Finding Nemo characters Category:Characters Category:Fish Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Marine Animals Category:Scientists Category:Singing characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph cameos